


Golden Gazebo

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Claude plans a birthday surprise for his favourite Teach.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Golden Gifts - Claudeleth Fic/Art Exchange





	Golden Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> Claudeleth exchange art/fic for Peshecito on twitter~

The sun has set but Claude isn't done for the day. With a spring in his step, he sets out to the stables. Besides his grand scheme to invade Fort Merceus, he has another plan to discuss. Thus, he finds the pair tasked for horse duty after the war council meeting.

Claude puts his hands behind his head, holding his breath at the bag of horse dung. Still, he grins ear to ear. This is probably the first time he has seen Hilda doing her work properly.

"Sorry for the wait, Claude." Marianne returns Dorte to its clean stables. She strokes its mane fondly. "We're done now."

Hilda returns after disposing of the waste. "Eh, don't worry Marianne. I'm sure Claude knows Dorte and his friends only deserve the best cleaning service. What's up Claude?"

"Teach's birthday is coming soon," Claude whispers low enough for them to hear. "I need the Golden Deer's help, especially from the both of you."

Hilda clasps her hands together. Her hair bounces about from her nods. "Oh, that's something I don't mind helping with! When is it again? 25 Harpstring Moon? Gosh, that's in weeks!"

Marianne's smile widens. She surveys the surroundings before whispering, "H-Hilda, people might hear you."

"Here's the thing, Teach's always inviting us for tea, so this one got to be something special. I'm talking about having it outside of Garreg Mach."

"Interesting."

"I suppose it would be nice to step away from work for Professor's special day. Is it a picnic?"

"Think grander."

The ladies blink and stare at each other. Seeing their clueless expressions, Claude puts his hands on their shoulders and pulls them closer. "What do you say to a Golden Deer gazebo?"

They gasp in excitement.

Chuckling, Hilda smacks his back. "Why, you always come up with the most extraordinary plans!"

Claude shrugs and faces the other classmate. "With that said, Marianne, I need your assistance to find the perfect spot for it. It has to be somewhere close to Garreg Mach too in case we need to hurry back."

"Hold on," Hilda tilts her head. "Who will be building the gazebo? You?"

"Don't worry, that's where you come in, Hilda."

* * *

The next morning, Claude greets the youngest in the monastery with a favour to ask.

"A gazebo?" Cyril puts away his broom after sweeping the greenhouse's entrance. "Is this what you wanted to talk about last time?"

"Yes, it would be great if you can assist with the transportation of the materials."

Nobody would bat an eye over the busiest and most hardworking person moving logs and tools out of Garreg Mach, especially when he has been here for almost his whole life.

"Is that an order?"

"Hmm, no. If you have free time to help out."

"I'm sorry Claude, but I'm busy. I have to go, Lysithea is going to teach me soon."

Claude scratches his neck. While he can just order everyone around, he doesn't want to force them. It's high time for him to stop treating people based on their use to him.

But that's where Hilda comes in.

On cue, she steps out of the greenhouse. Her hands are covering her mouth. "Why, how nice of Lysithea to be teaching her peers! Don't you wish to repay her with something she likes, Cyril?"

Cyril's eyebrows furrow. "Eh? What do you mean, Hilda?"

"Sweets! She loves sweets, doesn't she? You know what will make it more awesome?" Hilda throws her arms over Cyril's shoulder. There is a glint in her eyes. "Treating her at the gazebo!"

"... Really?"

"Really! That's the way to win her heart!"

"Hey, I wasn't-"

"Why don't you let me sit in the lesson and help you figure out what sweets she loves?"

"Uh, okay. I don't think Lysithea would mind."

Claude can't help but shake his head as Cyril falls under Hilda's persuasion unknowingly. Without another moment to waste, he heads to the stables.

* * *

On horseback, Claude and Marianne spend their afternoon riding through the nearby forest. His companion doesn't say much. Claude holds his gaze at her as she rakes her eyes across the forest. Eventually, more creatures join their trail. Squirrels jump off their branches, birds hover around her and rabbits even hop beside her as if they are welcoming her.

Raphael wasn't kidding when he said Marianne could understand birds.

"Um, Claude." Marianne points to her left. A blue bird is chirping into her ear. "She says this way."

Checking the spot out, Claude breaks into a grin. "This is perfect, Marianne. It's hidden from the main path and spacious enough to build a gazebo too. Good work, chirp chirp."

Suddenly, he hears sobbing among the animal noises. Dread creeps up on him as he shifts his attention to his companion beside him.

Marianne has indeed burst into tears. "I'm so glad..."

"Marianne?"

She wipes her tears with her handkerchief and takes a moment to compose herself. "I can't help to persuade or supervise others like Hilda and you, nor can I design the gazebo and construct it like the rest... to know I can still play a vital part in this makes me so glad."

Claude's shoulders relax and he heaves a sigh of relief from her tears of happiness. He doesn't want to return to Garreg Mach explaining he got attacked by a horde of forest animals for making a lady cry. "That's alright Marianne. Also, I think you forgot about our two other fellow classmates beginning with the letter L. While you don't have Lorenz's hidden baking talents or Lysithea's endless questions to distract Byleth, you're equally important just being here. Your presence helps, even if you don't realise it."

She bites down her lips and asks Dorte to move slightly forward. "I remember, soon after Professor had enrolled, you gathered everyone to write a sweet letter for him."

"Ah, yeah. Hilda suggested getting a bracelet to accompany it too, didn't she?"

"Professor, he... he must have lost it when he went missing but throughout our academy days, he always wore it to battle. I-it was my first time giving someone something, even if it was a group effort. Seeing that he loved it a lot... thank you, Claude."

"Hey, I didn't do much. If it wasn't me, someone else would have done it. This is the popular and lovable Teach we're talking about. Also, seeing that I was the Golden Deer leader, the responsibility naturally falls onto me."

"I heard from Raphael that you're treating him to a feast on his birthday too. It's the week before Professor's birthday. You really look after us even after you graduated as our leader."

Claude's mouth parts slightly but it turns into a thin smile. Back then, all he was thinking of was gaining Teach's trust. Earning it would make it easier for him to reach his goal, and more importantly, survive in this foreign land. However, now, he thinks Marianne sees through him.

"Well, look at you, Marianne. You turned into quite a sweet talker now, you even made me speechless!"

"A-ah? That wasn't my intention." she looks away. Her cheeks turn pink so easily. "Erm, Claude?"

"Yeah?"

"Why a gazebo by the way?"

Claude puts his hand into his trouser's pocket, touching an important book long overdue. "Trust me, Teach will like it."

Dorte neighs, eliciting a chuckle from Marianne. She says, "Dorte thinks you're full of secrets."

"Well, you know what I think?" Claude gestures her whole horse. "Dorte is the most mysterious one."

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Claude?"

Sunlight filters through the canopy, casting soft orange hues on Teach. He stifles his yawn, remaining vigilant on his horse.

"Shh," Claude shakes his head. "I told you it's a surprise. It'll be worth risking my life, I swear."

Waking Teach up before dawn almost cost Claude his life. The Sword of Creator almost stroke him down if he didn't dodge on time. Claude straightens his cape. There's a hole in it that needs patching up later.

However, the sound of bushes hustling keeps Claude on the edge of his toes.

Teach says, "Huh, so many creatures..."

"Don't go hunting them down now."

In a flash, 25 Harpstring Moon has arrived. Thankfully, everything has gone smoothly, especially thanks to Marianne's friends. They seem more excited than Teach himself about the surprise party. Rabbits keep hopping in and out of their sights, and Claude regrets not letting Marianne warn them that Teach was a skilled mercenary who could eat them for breakfast.

Well, Claude could hardly blame them. He's the most excited of them all, waiting for this day for over five years now.

Fortunately, it doesn't take long for them to reach the gazebo. Claude doesn't miss the priceless surprise on Teach's face.

Getting off his horse, Claude reaches his hand out to him. "Come with me, friend."

Even though Claude's wearing gloves, he could feel the warmth from their intertwined fingers. With their horses tied to the tree, Claude leads him to the gazebo where the forest animals begin to scatter.

The delicious aroma of hot scones and tea tickles their noses.

"How do you like it?"

Byleth is still staring at the gazebo in awe. "I don't... I don't know. I don't remember this being here, nor these things."

Claude tilts his head, winking. "Surprise from the Golden Deer! We built it from scratch for you."

"Ah... This must be because..."

"Happy Birthday, friend. Let us eat your breakfast before it turns cold! Don't stand on ceremony now, Lorenz made them!"

"Lorenz? This?" Byleth takes a bite, his face lights up. While chewing, he says, "...Itws twawty."

Claude cracks the half boil egg open and sets it in front of Byleth. "Heh, don't let Lorenz see that you're chewing with your mouth open. He would scream."

"Swworry."

"You're always inviting us out for tea, it's our turn to invite you to one too. A fancy one at that."

Seeing that Byleth doesn't know how to eat it, Claude eats one half of the egg.

Byleth follows suit and Claude finds his smile contagious. Once he swallows, Byleth says, "You know I don't care for that."

Claude takes the chance to pull out the book from his pocket. "Well, I do. I saw it's how your parents had their first date."

Silence sets in with the chirping in the background. Byleth simply blinks. He takes a sip of the tea, only to flinch from the heat. "This isn't a dream."

"Of course, it's important to you, isn't it?"

"All these times... you kept it safe. Thank you, Claude."

Claude nods, pouring more Alymran tea into his cup. His smile turns more lopsided as he melts under Byleth's soft gaze. "It's the least I can do."

The pages of late Jeralt's diary have been worn out by Claude's perpetual curiosity. He studied it so hard, for any clues regarding Byleth's identity, especially during his disappearance. It was the one thing that kept Claude sane, reminding him that Byleth was real.

Byleth strokes the cover tenderly. "My parent's first date was at a gazebo?"

"Yeah, it turned out that the gazebo at Garreg Mach used to have seats! No idea what happened to it. Though I must confess, two couples have come here before us. Hilda said she felt like she was being served by the wildlife. I can see why now. Meanwhile, Lysithea had to chase after squirrels who kept snatching her cake away."

Byleth's chuckles tug Claude's heartstrings.

Soon, the crunching of the remaining scones fills up the forest. Once Byleth finishes it, he asks, "Are we having a date too?"

Trying not to choke on his scone, Claude replies, "What do you think, friend?"

"I don't know. You're calling me a friend and it's giving me mixed signals."

Claude has to chug down his tea before he chokes from his laughter. "Ah, I suppose so... Do you remember the day I started calling you friend?"

"It's the day before... I fell into a long slumber."

"Teach or friend, these words still don't capture what you mean to me."

"'For lack of a better word, I gratefully call you my friend.' Right?"

"There you go, friend."

"You're not answering my question though."

"What do you want us to be?"

Silence sets in once more. Claude realises how natural Byleth looks in the gazebo with his Enlightened One outfit. His elegance exudes from a simple act of sipping the tea. Peering into his father's diary, Byleth says, "As you know, I don't have a heartbeat.

I grew up without expressing any emotions, earning the title of Ashen Demon. But since coming to Garreg Mach, I've begun to change. My father was the first to notice it. It was all because of everyone, especially you Claude. When I was swallowed by the darkness, when Sothis bestowed her power to me, I could only think of getting back to you guys. Even when I woke up from the five years slumber, I could only think of our promised reunion. I was so lost, so afraid of losing everyone. Meeting you at the Goddess Tower was my saving grace. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there. In fact, I don't know what to do if you're not here... Thank you for everything, Claude."

This is probably the most talkative Claude has ever seen Byleth been. In fact, Claude doesn't wish to speak, for he wants to hear more. More accurately, Byleth has taken his breath away.

A smile graces Byleth's lips. His voice is laced with affection. "For lack of a better word, I gratefully call you my friend too."

Washed away by his bright smile, Claude is taken back to his first memory of him. A face so cold that Claude was also used to in Almyra, the only difference is the subtle compassion behind Byleth's intentions.

Claude opens the basket on the table, taking out dishes of cut fruits. "Then, friend. What does a friend mean to you?"

Their gazes meet. Byleth doesn't break it when he answers, "Someone who is by your side."

"Close." Claude casts his eyes away. "A friend isn't always by your side."

Claude's visions flash through his mind. He always plans ahead. He has to, for his survival and dreams. Right now, he isn't proud to say his plans rely on leaving Fodlan to Byleth's hands after the war, nor does he have the heart to reveal it to anyone.

"... Claude? Sorry, is it because I abandoned you for five years?"

"Ah... you can say that."

"Then I promised I won't go anywhere else."

A pang of guilt hits Claude. He can't swear the same. "For a mercenary who was always on the go, are you sure you can say that?"

"There's no one else that I rather be with."

"That's... not something you should say lightly, friend. In a few years time, I'm sure you're going to be right by your lover's side instead of mine."

Claude chugs down another cup of tea. What is he saying? Why is he making this unnecessarily awkward for?

"Again, I don't understand." Byleth clutches onto the diary. "What makes father and mother decide they want to be married to each other?'

"I'm sure that's because they make each other happy."

"I don't see the difference between a friend and a lover."

"Your words are really dangerous, friend."

Luckily for Claude, he doesn't blush easily. He takes a deep breath under Byleth's scrutinising gaze.

"I've decided. Call me by my name, Claude. Everyone has been calling me Professor, even though they have graduated. I don't mind. But, I think I want to be called by my own name, at least for today."

It should be simple. It's just a word. Yet, Claude's heart starts hammering. His breath hitches. "Byleth."

Claude's mouth twitches and he immediately stuff his mouth with a slice of mango. Shyly, he throws a glance towards Byleth and the mango drops from his mouth. Byleth's face is flushed. Claude's face burns from just looking at him.

"Ahem!" Claude swiftly brings out another item from the basket. He ignores the shakiness in his voice. "Well, it's not a birthday without a cake, no matter how small it is."

A strawberry cake with the numbers 26 written in cream survived Raphael's hunger pangs. Lysithea contained herself as she scolded him. Claude heard that even though she wanted to eat them, she did her best to resist, thus there was no reason why Raphael couldn't do the same.

"26..."

"With your father's diary, I figured out your age and real birthday which was a pickle because I wasn't sure which birthday you would like to celebrate. The one you grew up with or the actual date you were born? I just took the risk because that's what I do."

Solemnly, Byleth says, "I think that just means I have two birthdays."

Claude's mouth twitches into a grin and soon enough, he bursts into laughter. "I can't tell what flavour you like so I told Lysithea to pick the best one. It took her days to confirm strawberry is the safest choice. Even Hilda couldn't figure out your taste."

"Strawberries are okay. I'm fine with anything."

Byleth laughs along and Claude wishes he would laugh more, especially around him.

"Well then, Byleth." Claude places a long candle in the middle of the cake and lights it up with a matchstick. "Make a wish."

Closing his eyes, Byleth does so before blowing it out.

Claude can't help but notice the light in his eyes has been extinguished as well. "Hey, why the long face?"

"I might become like my father or even Rhea."

"What do you mean?"

"I might stop ageing, Claude. You knew that didn't you."

Claude leans back, running his fingers through his own hair. Byleth must have mistaken his silence earlier thinking about his immortality. Truthfully, he had his suspicions about it, similar to Seteth and Flayn. But at least they have each other.

"Byleth."

"Alois once told me that father stopped counting once he hit 100. If he's still... Sorry, please forget it. Don't tell the others, especially Lysithea."

Byleth almost drops his cup as Claude grabs his shoulders. With a frown, Claude says, "Friend, I won't ignore what you said. Life... life is unfair like that."

Byleth doesn't reply. He simply closes his eyes.

Claude could only hear his own heartbeat racing through his mind.

Then, Byleth speaks up, "...I had found Marianne the strangest. Years ago, she always begged for the Goddess to take her. I, who never prayed to the Goddess, was chosen instead."

"That wasn't what Marianne was praying for."

The wind picks up, rustling the bushes and trees' leaves. It almost eats Byleth's whisper. "Life is unfair like that."

How selfish has Claude been? He claims to be missing Byleth for the past five years and yet, he fails to notice Byleth's concerns. Unable to consider his simplest feelings... is Claude still seeing him as a pawn?

The same goes for the rest of his comrades. He recalls reading up on Marianne's and Lysithea's pasts without their permission. Yet, he doesn't do anything for them. What kind of leader is he?

Out of the blue, a squirrel jumps onto the table, snatching the mango Claude dropped. Both Byleth and Claude blink, and small smiles return to their faces.

Claude muses, "I think it knows not to touch the cake or else it's going to get it from Lysithea again."

"I'm surprised it lived."

Despite the odds against it, the squirrel hasn't been Dark T Spiked by Lysithea. Likewise, despite how short-fused Lysithea is and the supposedly short life she has, she managed to find someone she loves and who loves her back. Moreover, the same goes for Marianne who spent her days in gloom but managed to invite others in her life, giving her reasons to continue living.

The answers were on his fingertips the whole time.

Claude says, "No matter how long or short your life is, that shouldn't stop you from being with people you love. I know it's easier said than done, especially from me but I think you... Lysithea, Marianne and everyone else is still owed the simplest things in life."

Byleth strokes the diary. He heaves a silent sigh, saying, "'You can't count on much in this world, but you can count on that.'"

Claude scratches his neck. He says, "You remembered that too, huh."

"I don't think I'll forget such an important speech."

"Well, cheer up friend. Don't spend your birthday in gloom!" Claude cuts the cake and places a slice on Byleth's empty plate. "Enough of the past nor dwelling about the future, let's focus on the present shall we?"

"I like this present." Byleth rakes his eyes across. "It's peaceful."

"I'll have you know that Marianne did work hard on finding this perfect spot!"

"I see," Byleth takes a bite of his cake and observes the gazebo. "The Golden Deer constructed it for me."

"Byleth?"

"Eventually, it would run down as well, or worse, get destroyed. Yet, I don't think it's a waste of time or effort in creating this. Oh, sorry, I must be talking in circles."

Claude leans back, studying the gazebo cast in warm light. Due to the rushed job, there are areas with unfinished paint and chipped parts. However, a sense of pride hits him as he recalls the Golden Deer efforts in bringing his idea to life, and that makes the gazebo perfect.

"No, I'm glad that somehow this gazebo has given you a different perspective." Claude admires his smile before taking out the rest of the fruits from the basket. The Golden Deer really means so much to him. "Now, let's focus on this endless pit of a basket that they lovingly prepared for you. Eat up, Byleth, I'll help too."

"Thank you, Claude, I'll never forget this date."

Claude ruffles Byleth's hair. His voice is as soft as his touch. "There's many more to come, Byleth. Why, let's countdown to 20 Horsebow Moon together."


End file.
